Taken From Me
by FiveRobStars
Summary: The heart only desires what one cannot have. Rated for romance, some cussing, and violence in later chapters.
1. Please Tell Me

Yah, here's the first chappie!  
  
Hi! Well this is our first story!! K. It was a role playing thing over on the Robin and Starfire Shrine. Oh! BTW we are Mermaid and Robstarforeva over on the Shrine, You should check it out! Here, we're Mermaid and Bunny! This chapter was put together by Bunny.

* * *

Chapter One: Please Tell Me.  
  
"Live here in Cleveland-" Click.  
  
"-And there's the pitch-" Click.  
  
"-Then you add the oregano-" Click.  
  
Robin and Starfire were watching TV, and she had the remote.  
  
"-Oh Fredrick, I love you too-" Click.  
  
"And here's Barb Sanderson with her new novel, A Lover's Tale." 

Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Starfire had been watching the television intently. Of course, this was only because there had been a mustard commercial about 700 channels ago, and she wished to see it again. But now that she had heard the last two channels, she was again interested, however, in a totally different subject.

"Robin?" She said, shutting off the TV and putting the remote down.  
  
"Yes Starfire?" he answered in a bored tone.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked, hesitating.

Robin put on a big smile. "Of course. What is it?"

"What is, 'love'?" she asked, cocking her head, waiting for an answer.  
  
Robin, caught completely off guard by her question, blushed and started to rub the back of his neck, thinking about how to answer her question without revealing his secret.  
  
Robin: "Well, um...Star...ya see...it's like when a boy and a girl...um really like each other..."  
  
"Like you and I?" She cut him off.  
  
"NO! I mean, no Star, it's like they REALLY like each other." Robin answered quickly, blushing a deeper red.  
  
"Oh, I see." She answered a little hurt. "What kind of activities do such people partake in?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Well, they go on dates and hold hands and go to proms, and..." He hesitated, "Kiss."  
  
"Oh! That sounds like much fun! Do you wish to be in 'Love' with me?" She asked, still confused to its meaning.  
  
Robin blushed, considering taking her offer, but, then quickly reconsidered. 'It would be taking advantage of her!' He thought. "I'm sorry Star, maybe later?" He answered, getting up and walking away.  
  
"ROBIN, wait! Please?" She yelled getting up after him.  
  
"Yah Star?" Robin answered, turning back around to face her.  
  
"Robin, could you perhaps show me what a...'Kiss' is?" She asked, blushing.  
  
"SURE! Uh, I mean if you want me to." He answered. 'Kissing her would be OK. Right?' he thought.  
  
"Oh most certainly!" She exclaimed, happily.  
  
"Uh...OK. First, put your arms around my neck..." she did as he instructed, "then I put my arms around your waist..." he set his gloved hands on either side of her hips..."and, now we kinda press our lips together." he answered slowly.  
  
Their faces drifted closer and closer until they were a centimeter away, as Starfire closed her eyes instinctively, as did Robin. Their bottom lips brushed together, then suddenly,  
  
"ROBIN! DUDE, WANNA PLAY GAMES?!" Cyborg and Beast boy yelled, walking into the room.  
  
"Rob- holy crap!" Beast Boy said, startled by what he had seen. This made the pair jump apart, blushing madly.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll, uh, go look for leads on Slade!" Robin stammered, running out of the room.  
  
"And I need to, eh, look a three headed man on a donkey!" Starfire said, pointing out the window. Once they looked away, she ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where?" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked behind them. "Hey, there's no- where's Star?" beast boy asked.  
  
Robin ran to his room as fast as he could and as he reached the metallic silver door, with his name etched in it, he opened it and slammed it behind him. 'God, I was SO close! Why did BB and Cy have to interrupt us?!' Robin screamed silently to himself, slamming head first on his un-made bed.  
  
Starfire ran in the opposite direction of Robin, to the roof, actually. She ran to the heavy door and slammed it behind her. Tears of embarrassment were running down her cheeks as she made her way over to the edge and sat down.  
  
'Why...well I suppose it was my fault,' She thought, 'I did, sort of lie to Robin. I mean I DO know what a kiss is, I just wished for Robin to k- '

"What's wrong Star?" Raven asked, causing Starfire to jump up and scream. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to know what's wrong. You're crying." Raven pointed out, sitting next to her crying friend.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg walked down to their leader's room, and knocked on the door. "Go away, I'm busy!" Robin answered.

"Not 'till we find out what's up with you and Star!" Cyborg yelled, opening the door. "So, 'sup?" Beast Boy asked, sitting on a computer chair across from Robin, who was laying face-down on his bed.  
  
"Nothing! I just...I don't know." Robin said from his pillow. "Do you like Star?" Cyborg asked straight forward. "I don't know." Robin muttered. "OK, there's only one way to find out, tell me what you like about her." Beast boy said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine, she's kind, beautiful, sweet, and innocent, her eyes are like two perfect emeralds, and her hair is like satin, she doesn't understand things, but that's cute and she cares about everybody she meets and-" as Robin continued to babble, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other knowingly.

"Sounds like our Robbie-Poo, has a crush on our little Alien girl." Cyborg teased, followed by a chorus of 'Robin and Starfire sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'  
  
"Guys! Stop, can you tell me what I should do?!" Robin yelled. "Duh! Tell her!" Beast Boy yelled, falling on the floor laughing. Followed by Cyborg, whose fall made a loud crashing sound. Robin ignored them and walked out of his room to find Starfire.  
  
"Starfire, what's wrong?!" Raven asked. "I believe I may have feelings for Robin." Starfire answered, still crying.

"Well, I know this sounds stupid, but here goes. Tell me what makes him so special to you." Raven responded.  
  
"Well, he is kind and helpful, he puts everybody before himself, he is very handsome, agile, and athletic, a skilled fighter, and he takes time to help me no matter how annoying my questions are!" She stated dreamily.  
  
"Well it sounds like our little alien friend has a crush on our leader." Raven said, smirking.

"Raven what does 'Crush' mean." Starfire asked, a bit worried.

"You love him Star. Go tell him." Raven answered, as Starfire walked down to find Robin.  
  
'This is so unfair!' Robin thought as he walked down the hallway. 'I was THIS close! Why me?'  
  
'I felt like I was using him. I know exactly what love is.' Starfire thought as she searched for Robin. She felt something brush against her hand.  
  
'What was that?' Robin thought.  
  
Starfire raised her hand, and prepared a Starbolt.  
  
Robin saw Starfire standing in the dark hallway, and put away his bow staff.  
  
"Hi Star."  
"Hello Robin."

* * *

Well, how was that for a first chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANKS!!  
  
FiveRob)Stars 


	2. GoldenEye

Mermaid- Yay! Second update in a day! This chapter was put together by Mermaid.

* * *

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Robin spoke up.  
  
"Star, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yes, I believe I must tell you something also." She said, looking at her feet.  
  
"Star, this is really hard for me so _PLEASE_ just listen. Star you see, I...I...L-

"EMERGANCY!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin and Starfire jumped to attention and ran to the living room. When they entered the brightly lit room, the first thing they seen was a twister mat laid out on the floor where the couch used to be.  
  
"What is the trouble?!" Starfire said, panicking.

"The trouble is, we're playing 'Twistwer, and you're late!" Cyborg answered. Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire and Robin both grew red with anger and embarassment.

"I refuse to play this game!" Starfire said. Robin smirked and nudged her in the side.  
  
"C'mon Star, this game is really fun." He said, taking is boots off. Starfire and Beast Boy followed his example, as Raven took the spinner out of the box, saying, "I'll spin."

"Nope, Cy's doin' that." Beast Boy answered.

"No Raven go ahead, I'll be 'Refferee.'" Cyborg said, winking at Beast Boy.  
  
A few moments later, the Titans were twisted up on the mat and Beast boy fell, leaving Starfire and Robin to bend themselves into human (And Tamaranean) pretzals.

"Right hand...Green." Raven said. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was having fun watching her friends play the seemingly pointless game.  
  
While the other three were busy playing, Beast Boy walked over and whispered something into Cyborg's ear.

"Check." The robot answered, walking over to the mat. His foot moved onto the corner as he jerked the mat slightly, causing Starfire to fall face first. On top of Robin.

* * *

The Dingie (rubber raft with a motor) moved quietly through the water towards Titans tower. Quietly the figure stood up and stepped off the raft. He began too walk forward; up to the door. The figure looked around, placed a yellow box on the door, stepped back, and blew the explosive. Alarms immediatly went off in the tower.

* * *

The alarm caused Starfire and Robin to come out of their blissful trance as Starfire got up and Robin yelled, "Titan's GO!"  
  
"Dude! there's someone outside at by the door!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"I know." Robin answered terrified.  
  
"Who is it?" Starfire and Raven asked at the same time.  
  
The Titans ran to the the door as Starfire stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at the mystierous figure before them. Her face turned pale, and her eyes wide. Robin turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Star...what's wrong?"

"Is it...It can't be..."  
  
"Star?"  
  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Starfire screamed, and flew out of the room through a wall.

"STAR!" Come back!" Robin yelled chasing after her.  
  
"What was that about?" Beast Bboy asked the man in front of the man.  
  
"Yah, come on dude, TALK!" Cyborg yelled, stepping in front of the man.  
  
"Who ARE you?" Raven asked, closing the gap so there was nowhere for the intruder to go.  
  
"I..." The man faded off for a moment, looking around the room.

A evil grin spread across the mans face. "My real name is unimportant... but you can call me GoldenEye." And then stepping out of the shadows was a man in a black suit. The only thing TRULY noticable thing about him was his right eye was gold.

"Now OUT of my way! I have a bounty to collect..." And with that he drew two .50 Colt Semi-Automatic pistols. With rapid firing and very good aim he opened fire on the Titans. Raven through up her shield, Beast Boy turned into a Cheetah and proceeded start dodging bullets while Cyborg simply charged the man.

When Cyborg got in arms reach GoldenEye simply twirled out of the way easily. His golden eye pulsed with electricity and then Beast Boy began too rise off the ground into the air... and was thrown to the side. GoldenEye kept firing.With a click the guns ran out of ammo. Their cartridges slipped out, new ones were inserted in. Cyborg aimed his Sonic Cannon and fired.

GoldenEyes golden eye pulsed again and his body glowed with electricity. The Sonic Beam was deflected back at Cyborg who crashed into the wall. GoldenEye proceeded to lay down suppression fire on Raven so she couldn't let down her shield. Still firing one pistol he put the other one away and took out a crossbow, with a silver arrow bolt.

"My employer gave this to me to get rid of you...Raven." And he fired. The bolt went right through the shield and Ravens arm. Raven collapsed in pain. With the obstacle out of the way GoldenEye walked into the building after Robin and Starfire.

* * *

"Starfire! Wait!" Robin said as he ran through the halls. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Go away!" A voice said from inside a broom closet. Robin opened the door to the closet, and there sat Starfire.  
  
"Oh Robin! It's you! Thank Grifnan!" She said as she pulled him into a back-breaking hug.  
  
"Star! Can't breathe..." Robin turned blue so Starfire released him. "Ok...uh, if you aren't mad at me, who are you mad at?"  
  
"Him..." Starfire spat the word like venom. "He...He...He...Robin, can we put it this way, I HATE him!" She said, lowering her voice to a deadly whisper.  
  
"Yah, but w_hy_ do you hate him?" Robin asked, grabbing her hand in an attempt to pull her out of the closet. Starfire refused to move, and she pulled her hand back, causing him to fall into the closet with her.  
  
"He works for my sister!" Starfire cried, buring her face into his chest.  
  
Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, not knowing what else to do, and let her cry.  
  
"STARFIRE..." a voice called. Starfire pulled away from Robin and the color drained from her face as the knob on the door turned. Slowly...slowly...until the door creaked open.

Starfire screamed so loudly that all the windows in the house shattered, and the T-Car's alarm went off. A shadowy figure stood at the door, holding a flashlight which they clicked on.  
  
As the flashlight shined around the closet, the two tensed up. Starfire grabbed Robin's shoulder very tightly, and whimpered."Robin...Star? You...in there?"  
  
Robin sighed, greatly relieved. "It's all right, Star, it's just Raven." They stood up and walked out of the closet.  
  
"Oh my Grifnan!" Starfire exclaimed suddenly. "Raven, there is an arrow in your arm!"  
  
"Yes..." Raven replied. "It's draining my....powers...GoldenEye defeated all of...us now he's going after you guys. You have to...go, I'll be fine." Raven collapsed onto the floor, and sighed. "The others are fine too. Just go." Raven closed her eyes, and in a moment she was unconcious.  
  
Starfire's became worried, then sad, then angry before she said; "GoldenEye has hurt Raven and the others badly! Now we are in danger Robin! We must get to my room!" She took Robin by the hand and dragged him along, half flying, half running.  
  
"Why to your room?" Robin wondered out loud.  
  
"You shall see."

As they arrived at the door Starfire opened it and threw Robin inside, she herself stepped in, closed the door, and locked it. "We must go!" Starfire said, pulling an odd looking dress out of her closet, and another outfit. "Put this on." She said, throwing the mass of blue material at Robin and stepping into the closet, and shutting the door. Robin shrugged.  
  
A moment later, he said; "Star, you can come out now." As he examined himself in the mirror. She stepped out in a long, white dress, with a purple silk sash around her waist.  
  
"Umm...Star, not to be mean, but, what the heck is this?" he asked, guesturing at the odd clothes he was wearing.  
  
"That is a prince outfit. My brother's, actually." She answered, pulling a bag out of her drawer.

"And that?" he asked, pointing to her dress.

"This is my dress that I was supposed to wear accepting the throne, a queen's dress, but I declined the offer, so my brother took it." She answered, throwing a couple of pairs of clothes into her bag.  
  
"Oh...wait! What do you mean, queen, prince throne...princess?!" he yelled, realising what she had just said.

"Robin, GoldenEye is after me, not the others, that's why he did not kill them, and we must escape to my planet, to my brother, otherwise, he will kill both of us." She exclaimed.  
  
"OK, but, why is he after you?!" He asked, as she zipped her bag up.

She was silent for a moment. "I-I don't know."

* * *

So, how was that?

FiveRob)Stars


	3. Fatality

With a explosion the door went flying off its hinges. Standing there was Goldeneye. "Starfire... its nice to see you agian." He said with a evil glint. "I've stopped working for your sister... but my new employer wants you just as badly... alive. As for Robin... meh." He proceeded too lift the laser-scoped Assualt Rifle in his hands. And then quicker than a flash Starfire grabbed Robin by the hand and flew out the Window. "Dammit..." Goldeneye muttered, Taking out the walkie talkie he spoke"Goldeneye too The Boss, Target has escaped."

Goldeneye thought for a second. Tamaranians may be able too breath in space... but humans cant. If she left the atmosphere she would kill Robin. He walked over too a map of the world and looked at it... "Boss... I know where she is going...Maybe you should contact Special Executives."  
  
In a unknown place a shadowy figure sat. He pressed a button and on his big screen the face of the CEO of Special Executives appeared. "Mr. Davison... I your finest mercenarie sent too the place GoldenEye indicattes." The Boss he up a photo of Starfire, "I want this girl taken alive... for my orginasation." The CEO nodded and the screen dissapeared.  
  
At a secret base, "Colonel Jones here... you must be Chris." The Colonel shook hands with the mercenarie Chris."The Boss is glad Special Executives could send you in and get Starfire." Chris blinked.

"I was promised rocket launchers, helicopters and tanks, massive airstrikes on command... and a chick that sounds hot on a PDA."

"And youll get them. Now get too the city and do whatever is takes too get this girl... alive."  
  
A ship flew along side Starfire and Robin, and the person inside waved them down. They were over the water, so the person motioned them to sit down on his ship.  
"I take it from the strange clothing that you two are on the run?" The man asked.

"And you are?" Robin asked in return.

"Call me Pyro. I'd like to help you."

"How could you possibly help us from this man of evilness?" Star asked.

"He's not the only one with good abilities. Besides, I have twenty years of military experience, and a good three hundred years of life left. I guess you could say I'm a teenager who's lived a life of slow time movement." And Pyro looked no older than any of the Titans.

"All right, no matter how freaky that is we're grateful for your help." Robin said.  
  
"Yes! Truly gratefull!" Starfire burst.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So, how exactly can you help us, Pyro?"  
  
"Well...No time to explain! Get in the ship!" Robin and Starfire did as they were told.  
  
"Robin? You were about to tell me something before the emergency alarm went off, am I correct?"  
  
"Uh, yeah Star, about that, I was going to say that I, I, I, l-"  
  
"HEY KIDS!" Pyro shouted from above deck. "YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME YOUR NAMES YET. WHAT ARE THEY?"  
  
"I"M ROBIN!"  
  
"I'm STARFIRE!"  
  
"OH!" Pyro stopped talking then. Robin was mentally kicking himself. 'Why didn't I tell her five seconds earlier!?'  
  
"Robin, I have something to tell you..." Robin looked into her emerald eyes. They were about six inches from his.

They moved closer, closeing thier eyes, once again lips brushing silghtly aganst each others. Robin put his hands around her waist, as she slowly lifted her slender arms to his neck. She pushed his head closed to her's deepining the kiss.  
  
A minute later they broke apart, chests heaving, and starring at each other.  
  
"Is that what you had to tell me?" Robin joked, smiling.  
  
"No, Robin...I,I...I, Lo- We're here!" Pyro said, turning back to see his friends who were out of breath.  
  
"O...K? what'd I miss?"  
  
"NOTHING!" they answered quickly.  
  
"So...where exactilly are we?" Robin asked, starring out the window.

"Well, do you relly want to know?"  
  
"Yes, we do Pyro."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"YES! WE ARE SURE!!"  
  
"Ok then..."

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just stopped for fuel." Pyro said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"No, really. where are we GOING!" Robin asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"We are going to...Alaska, of course." Pyro said.  
  
"ALASKA!"  
  
"Yes, Alaska."  
  
"Why Alaska?" Robin asked.

"Cuz everybody likes Alaska!" Pyro answered, laughing.  
  
Robin and Starfire looked at each other, wide eyed as Pyro contiued to laugh.  
  
"Umm...yah, of course. but exactially how is that going to help us?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yes my brother is not in Alaska!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Why do you need to see your brother?"  
  
"He is the king, I need to speak with him." Starfire answered.  
  
"Your brother's the KING?!" Both boys exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, we must get to the palace."  
  
"So you're a princess?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Yes, Princess Koriand'r, but when, and if, we arrive at the palace you two must call me Princess Koriand'r." she said giggling  
  
Ok...Princess K...Kor...i...and-WHAT?" Robin asked, unable to pronounce her actual name.  
  
Starfire giggled before saying, "You can call me Starfire. the people of my planet speak English as well."  
  
"Ok, well we're not acually going to Alaska. where do you need to go?"

"We need to get to Tamaran." Starfrie told Pyro.  
  
"Allright then. fasten your seat belts!" Pyro went onto the deck and pushed some buttons. The ship transformed into a spaceship.  
  
"Wow." Starfire commented. Robin jumped into the captains seat, taking a commanding posture.  
  
"Warp factor eight, Mr. Sulu. RED ALERT! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE-ow!" There was a slap mark on Robin's face.  
  
"Stop kidding around." Pyro told them. "This is seirious."

" And about to get a little bit more seirious! LOOK!" Starfire screamed, pointing out the window. Golden eye's ship had approched their's quickly.  
  
"AHHH!" Starfire screamed, grabbing onto Robin's cape.  
  
"What do you want?" Robin yelled out the window. 

Goldeneye didn't awnsew, instaed he started fireing at thhe ship.  
  
"PYRO! Make this ship go as fast as it can!"  
  
"Aye aye, Captain Robin."

Pyro speed the ship to it's fastest speed, quickly outrunning Goldeneye, but he was fast too, quickly catching up.  
  
"Goldeneye! just leave Star ALONE!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Who are you to call the princess 'Star'?!" He yelled back, picking his wepon up and aiming for the ship.  
  
"NO!!!" Starfire screamed

GoldenEye fired his weapon at Starfire, who froze up with fear.  
  
"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed, jumping next to her. He pushed her out of the way, making Starfire safe, but now stood in the way of the shot.  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire said, tears gushing down her face as he fell to the ground, bleeding from one shoulder. Pyro took a gun and started blasting at GoldenEye.  
  
"St-starfire?" Robin barely whispered, choking.  
  
"Robin, I am here. You must not die. You can not die! GoldenEye will pay." She spat out the name like venom, almost as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
"Starfire, I have to tell you, to tell you that, that..."  
  
"What Robin, what must you tell me?" The salt from her tears stained Starfire's dress, but still they came like an endess force.  
  
"Starfire, I love you," He whispered. "I have since I first set eyes on you." Robin coughed, and something red spilled from his mouth onto the ground below.  
  
"Robin, I love you as well, but you must stop talking or you will-"  
  
"No." He protested. "I'm not finished. You see, I've always wanted to tell you but I only worked up enough guts to tell you today."  
  
"When I asked you what love was."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Robin, please stop talking. You are hurt badly, if you continue to exert yourself you will surely-"  
  
"Shh." Robin put his hand to Starfire's lips. "I won't talk anymore." Robin lay his head on the ground, and closed his eyes.  
  
At that moment Pyro hit GoldenEye in the leg, causing him to collapse onto the deck of his own ship. Pyro rushed over to the bleeding boy.  
  
"Is he...alive?" Starfire hesitantly asked.  
  
"Yes, but barely. If we do not get him to a doctor soon..." Pyro's voice seemed to fail him at this moment.  
  
"He was willing to die, for me." Starfire whispered. She burst out sobbing again, and lay her head to Robin's chest, letting her tears mingle with his blood.  
  
Pyro knelt beside her, and put a hesitant hand on Starfire's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do for him until we get to Tamaran." Pyro said, trying to make Starfire realise the truth.  
  
Starfire's head lifted from his chest. "Yes there is." And she stepped out of the airlock into space.


	4. Jubox

K. here's chapter 4!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Chapter 4: jubox.

She flew as fast as she could to her planet. when she arrived, a few minutes later, she ran pasted the guards, thankful she had warn her dress, and threw the place doors open.  
  
"BROTHER!" she screamed running to the big silver throne in the middle of the room.  
  
Her brother stood up and caught her as she threw herself at him.  
  
"What is wrong Kory? why are you crying? Who's blood is this?!" He asked, farsightedly pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Brother...there is no time you must allow me to take a ship to transport our best doctors to a ship in space! PLEASE you must!" Starfire cried, pulling away, seeing Robin's blood transfer to her brother's long red robe.  
  
"Yes...I shall, however I am coming with you. now come!" He ordered, as he and Starfire flew to the room they had stored their family's ship in. Silverfire, Starfire and three of the planet's best doctors had boarded the ship as Starfire jumped into the driver's seat, starting the engine and heading for Robin and Pyro.  
  
"Kory, may I ask you, why is this so important to you?" Silverfire asked.  
  
"..."

A bright flash, and an orange orb appeared, the different shades swirling and then dissipating to reveal Pyro's ship. They were on Tameran.  
"It took me long enough to get a fix on her position..." he said. He stopped someone who obviously worked at the palace.  
"You! Where did Ko- Princess Koriand'r go?"  
"She left to go retrieve something in space." the person responded. Pyro slammed the canopy shut, and a few button presses later, the orange orb surrounded the ship, and then a bright flash, leaving nothing behind. He returned to his previous position in space to wait for the ship.  
"I can't believe I forgot to tell them about the jump drive!" he reprimanded himself.

Within moments, Starfire's ship had made it to the ship and the doctors had begun to look Robin over.  
  
Starfire, having avoided her brother's question, walked over to Silverfire, and pulled him off to the side, away from everyone.  
  
"Sister, I know this question troubles you, but how did this happen and who is this boy?" Her brother asked.  
  
"He is Robin, my best friend, and his is in this condition because he saved my life." Starfire answered, tears running down her cheeks. "Why? how did he save your life?" He asked looking at Robin, who was now in a small bed and the doctors crowded around them.

"GoldenEye shot his weapon at me and Robin jumped in front of me!" She cried. "...-"Brother...I love him." Starfire confessed.  
  
"..."

"You do?" Silverfire said, bewildered and surprised.  
  
"Yes, I do. And he loves me in return."  
  
"This is wonderful!" Silverfire threw up his hands and exclaimed, "We must prepare a wedding ceremony! I must contact the cooks, and the tailors, and-"  
  
"No Silverfire!" Starfire interrupted. "We cannot prepare a wedding now!"  
  
"And why is this? Are you troubled, are you unready to be wed, do you miss earth?"  
  
"I say this simply because..." Starfire's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at the blood-soaked body of her love. "I do not know if I will have a jubox to be wed to." Silverfire gasped, and Star wept into his shoulder.  
  
"What in gods name is a jubox?" Someone said.  
  
"A groom." Silverfire said glumly. Starfire perked up.

"Robin?"

All the suddenly the door behind them blew too pieces. Everybody twirled around expecting too see GoldenEye... instead several men, wearing goggles that made their eyes glow red and in military fatigue marched into the room. They fanned out into a half crescent and stood alert... assault rifles strung over their shoulders and grenades hanging at their sides. Then two 6 foot 6 inch men in black trench coats shoulder to shoulder marched into the room. They parted revealing a man wearing a military commander uniform... the mans face was hidden by a gas mask .He spoke, "Well... well... well, not only does GoldenEye fail me but he also tries too kill his target when he has strict orders too take her alive... he is already dead."

Robin tensed up. So this is why GoldenEye was hunting Starfire. He yelled at the man "AND WHO ARE YOU!" "My, my... temperamental aren't we? My real name is not something I can reveal right now. Or else I'll have too kill you... My Alias is simple: "The Boss" They call me. Now... you two androids." The Boss said pointing at each of the 6 foot Men in Black, "Get the girl." The two Androids nodded than began too approach Robin, Starfire, and Silverfire.

Robin attempted to get up to fight, but quickly fell back down in pain. "Robin!" Starfire yelled, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Silverfire watched as his sister cried on his shoulder and Robin whispered comforting words into her ear. "Shh Star, it'll be ok. I promise." Robin said.  
  
Silverfire lit up a white starbolt and began to fire them at the Androids. Starfire sat up and fought next to her brother. Robin watched as his love and her brother fought well he sat there helplessly.

Whatever Starfire and Silverfire could dish out the androids could take it... The Boss was leaning against the wall bored while his soldiers just stood in the half circle formation. Robin suspected that those 10 soldiers weren't the only ones The Boss had. "These "androids" are immune too my Starbolts!" "And they must have amazing strength too!" Silverfire added as he sent conjured up his alien strength and kicked one of the androids in the stomach. The android didn't even flinch and hit Silverfire out of the way. The two androids got on both sides of Starfire and grabbed her... needless too say Starfire screamed. "STARFIRE!" Robin screamed as he began too limp towards them. The Boss took out his walkie talkie and spoke into it, "Now." CRASH! Through the windows came tear gas grenades. Starfire stopped screaming and started coughing. As did Robin and Silverfire. The androids-being mechanical- were unaffected, soldiers had put on some sort of armored gas masks and The Boss... well he already had a gas mask on.

The androids dragged Starfire out the door and into a waiting Helicopter- which they had brought from Earth on their Space Frigate- the soldiers too filed out into the chopper. Starfire had been knocked unconscious by one of the androids. Before leaving Robin heard the boss yell, "MAY THE HEART OF ARMMAGEDON PREVAIL!"

Then he was in the chopper. The helicopter lifted off the ground and flew south. The tear gas cleared... leaving a room with Silverfire and Robin as its only occupants, "Starfire..." Robin said, his voice sounding depressed and sad.

"We have to go after her!" Robin screamed trying to get up, but fell back to the doctors table he was on.  
  
"You have to rest." Silverfire said sternly. "I do not know of the exact relationship between you and Kory, but I can see that she deeply cares for you. Tell me, has she given you a letmas yet?"

"Dude, I have no idea what a letmas is."  
  
"Never mind. Do not worry about Kory, she was always a vigilant fighter. Better than me sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, she can kick butt."  
  
Silverfire looked very puzzled. "What is, 'butt'?"

When Starfire woke up she was on a bed... A king sized bed at that. She looked around curiously... wasn't she being kidnapped? A doorknob began too turn. Starfire readied herself... but her Starbolts flickered on... than off and stayed off. The doorknob finished turning and the door opened. Starfire had expected too see a soldier or android or even The Boss... what she did NOT expect too see was a young Chinese woman in a maid's outfit. The woman smiled at Starfire, "Hello, my name is Kimiko. You must be The Bosses new guest. It is a pleasure to meet you." Starfire just stood their mouth agape as the woman curtsied.

"The Boss assigned me too take care of you during your stay. Oh, he also took the precaution of adding an anti-power collar too your neck so you wouldn't-in his own words-'blow us all out of space'. Please do not try too remove them yourself as only a personnel of our organization do so without administering you a electric shock."

"Why do you not help me then?" Starfire pleaded.  
  
"I cannot do that. The boss has giving strict orders NOT to release you. I NEVER disobey the boss." Kimiko answered, her voice quaking with fear.  
  
"Please, I beg of you! the one I love is hurt, possibly dead. will you please, PLEASE release me? I will hurry back, and do whatever it is I am here to do." Starfire begged.

"Oh dear! I am terribly sorry! But I must not!" She answered. "Why?" "He will destroy your planet, Princess." She answered. Starfire's eyes grew wide, and she became pale.  
  
"How did you know this?" She asked in a deathly whisper. "I-"the only person, other than my family, who knows that is Robin. who told you?!" Starfire demanded. "the Boss know everything."  
  
BACK ON THE SHIP  
  
"I'll tell you what 'Kick butt' means if you tell me what 'letmas' is." Robin said, in a board tone.  
  
"That is not important?" Silverfire said.

"yes, It is. if it concerns Star and me, then whatever a 'letmas' is, it's VERY important to me!" Robin protested.  
  
"Very well...tell me first how far of a relationship you and my sister are in." Silverfire said, sighing from defeat.  
  
"Well, we kissed once, and we've been best friends for 2 years. So not very far." Robin answered, blushing.  
  
"Yes...very well, I approve of you so far, but before you two are wed- "WHAT?!" Robin yelled, panicking. "What is wrong, do you not love my sister?" Silverfire asked suspiciously.  
  
"YES! of course I do. I love her more than anything, but _married?!_ I mean I love her, and I respect her traditions and family, but on earth, it's not legal to get married until you're 18. And if we do get married it's kinda an earth tradition for me to 'propose' to her." Robin tried to explain without getting her brother mad at him."  
  
"Yes, I see. as I was saying, before you are wed, I'll test your fighting skills." Silverfire finished. "Well, I answered your question, now PLEASE tell me what a 'letmas' is!?" Robin asked impatiently. "Fine! A Letmas is...

"Tell me what 'butt' is first!"  
  
Robin pointed to his posterior.  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
"NOW WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT A GOD DAMN LETMAS IS?!"  
  
"Here, go into this room and take out a black book with the word 'courtship' on it is red letters." Silverfire directed Robin into the room. A few moments later he came out with a HUGE book in his hands.

"Turn to chapter 15256." Silverfire instructed.

Robin scanned the text, which strangely was written in English. It read like so:  
  
_The letmas is a very important part of a Tameraniean girl's courtship. It..._

The Space Frigate moved through the Atmosphere. The Captain stood on the Bridge of the ship. "Shut down weapon system divert all power too hyper drive... engage hyper drive now." Engaging hyper drive." As the technicians began too spill out the data readings the captain watched as the hyperspace "wall"-as it is known- moved towards the ship... more and more of the ship disappeared into it... then it covered the bridge and there was nothing but blueness. The Hyperspace "wall" closed.

In The Bosses personal room. "Please Mrs. It is already too late, we have entered hyperspace and are heading back too Earth now." Starfire's eyes began too tear up, "But what does The Boss want from me?" To be honest" Kimiko replied, "I do not know... Do you want a tour of the ship?" Starfire sighed and wiped away her tears, then she nodded. Kimiko gave a polite smile before explaining, "This is The Bosses personal space frigate. It is armed with two Thermo-nuclear missile launchers and Machine Rail Guns for defense... The room you are in now is The Bosses Personal Quarters... the fact that you get too stay here during your visit means The Boss must think very highly of you."

Something alerted Pyro, and he checked a screen. Something had just used something serious to open a hyper drive gateway. Within minutes, he had computed where the ship was, and a general idea of where it was going. Intuition told him that it was going to be quite a distance. with the flipping of a few switches, he set his jump drive to a setting to allow longer distances. He transmitted where he was going to another ship a few systems away, and activated the jump drive. soon, a purple coloring, waving in color depth and brightness expanded to an orb completely surrounding the craft and then a final bright flash. A few small arcs of electricity crackling over a ghost of the outline of his ship remind for a few moments, then, nothingness.

K. Question- What do you think a 'Letmas' is?

FiveRob) stars


	5. The Letmas

_It symbolizes that a young Tamaranian girl is ready for marriage. There are three steps for preparing a traditional letmas._  
  
Robin turned the page.  
  
_Step One: First, the girl must collect the tradition flowers needed for marriage. Some of these flowers are Jece, Hobitia, and Frods. If none of these are available make do with flowers in the shades of red and black.  
  
Step Two: Prepare the flowers by adding spices like Cru and Sofut. Again, if none are available make due with similar spices. Remove the flowers from the stems, and place the flowers in a bowl.  
  
Step Three: The final step is the hardest for most young Tamaranian. You must mix the flowers with flour, baking soda, an egg, and more sweet spices. Make sure that you mix this to almost a doughy substance. Now bake this.  
  
That is how you prepare a traditional letmas. However presenting it is quite simple. Attach some decoration and a card to the letmas loaf. Simply leave the loaf on your suitor's doorstep. If he accepts your proposal, he shall eat the loaf._  
  
**Chapter 15257- The Wedding**  
  
Robin shut the book. "OK, a letmas is a flower loaf. Interesting."  
  
"So," Silverfire inquired, "Has Kori given you a letmas?"  
  
"Well, I found a bread loaf outside my room once. It actually tasted good. I had no idea what it was though."  
  
"EXCELLENT!" Silverfire did an exaggerated jump of joy. My sister wishes to get married!" The King began dancing around the room.  
  
"Silverfire, I hate to interrupt your moment but I CAN'T marry her yet. Not until I'm at least 18." Robin said. "Not that I don't want to of course, but I have other responsibilities. I have to get back too... OH MY GOD! Cyborg! BB! Raven! I left them on Earth, hurt badly; oh I think I'm going to puke."  
  
"So..." Silverfire started "My sister's friends that are on earth are hurt, we must help them, grab that book! You are to read it." Silverfire instructed, jumping to the driver seat and starting towards Earth.  
  
"All of it?!" Robin yelled. "No, the wedding chapter." He said. The rest of the way to Earth was silent as Robin began to read the chapter.  
  
As the ship landed, Robin shut the book, eyes wide, and looked at Silverfire. "Of all the girls to fall in love with, I had to choose the alien." he joked, putting the huge mass of paper under the seat.  
  
"So, Silverfire, are you married?" He asked. "No, No! That is my sister's job. One of us must be married, but ONLY one of us. I was once ready to marry, but it had always been Kori's dream to have a big, beautiful wedding, and wear our mother's dress, but she wanted to find the one who would love her the way she would love him. I trust you are that person?" Silverfire asked.  
  
"...of course, I would NEVER do anything that would hurt Star! But you have to understand, I can't marry her. Not now at least! I, we both have responsibilities to protect the city! I don't want your sister getting hurt! That's why I never told her how I felt. I'm sorry, but it will be a while before we can even think about getting married!" Robin explained.  
  
He expected Silverfire to yell at him for some reason, but all he did was chuckle and calmly say, "And for that, I respect you. I belief, if my sister loves you enough, she will wait on you. From what I observed, you are worthy of my sister, and she loves you. But for traditional purposes, I must fight you before you are married."  
  
after that Robin was caught up in his own thoughts before they landed. When they did, he ran to the tower only to find cyborg and BB playing video games, and Raven meditating in a dark corner. "Hey Robin welcome back where's St- "Gone." Robin said bitterly. "What do you mean 'GONE'?!" Raven asked. "GoldenEye got her. How did you guys get healed?" He asked. The two boys pointed to Raven, who smirked. "My powers are more than just for killing and hurting, I can heal too." She said.  
  
"So you are my sister's friends. Hello." Silverfire said, walking down from the steps. "Who are you?" Beast boy asked. "I am Silverfire, king of Tameran and this is Robin, my sister's, soon to be husband."

The other three Teen titans stared at their leader.  
  
"Husband?" Raven said. Robin buried his head in the courtship book and pretended not to listen.  
  
"Um, Silverfire?" Robin said out of the corner of his mouth, making that same killer smile as he did in DWD. "You weren't exactly supposed to tell them."  
  
"I was not? But on Tamaran you inform everyone when you are getting married to a princess."  
  
"PRINCESS!? STARFIRE'S A PRINCESS!?"  
  
"Oh really." Robin said sarcastically. "Well then, I'll just tell the whole world. AND I AM NOT MARRYING HER YET!"

"And this is the Hyper space Module." Kimiko said holding open the door, Starfire this was the only part of the ship that she hadn't been in yet. "I am not too sure how it works but I do know it makes a "gate" in the space time continuum that lets us "jump" around the galaxy... every ship above corvette class has one." Starfire stared at the flashing blue tower in front of her. "Beautiful" she said in the same voice as she had spoken when she saw the fireworks for her first time. "And that concludes our tour," said Kimiko in a gentle voice... I will take you back too your room." After they arrived back at the room the hyper space trip was almost up. "If you need anything too eat just press that button." Kimiko said pointing over at the red button on the wall. She proceeded too walk out and close the door behind her. Starfire walked up too the doors and tried too open them... but they were locked tightly. She looked around, the only other door was too the Bosses office for the Frigate.  
  
The blue hyper space 'Wall' opened up just behind the moon. The blue wall pulled back releasing the frigate... the frigate began too make maneuvers too launch a drop ship.

"Dude, this is SOO weird! First, we find out Star's being hunted, then that she's a princess, then-"ENOUGH!" Raven yelled. Cyborg stood, dumbfounded as Silverfire and Robin were fighting.  
  
"You are supposed to TELL everyone!"  
  
"NO I'm not! I'm NOT marring her!"  
  
"YES you are! You ATE the letmas!"  
  
"What's a 'Letmas'?" Beast boy whispered to cyborg, who just shrugged. "I think it's a kind of bread that Starfire had to make, and if Robin ate it, it means he accepted her proposal." Raven answered, her eyes never leaving the two fighting.  
  
Robin, who had heard her, stopped yelling and looked at raven itritatedably. "And you this, how?" He asked.  
  
"She asked me before she gave it to you." She answered.  
  
"WHAT?! You KNEW about this?!"

"Hey, I read books all day. You'd think I'd learn something."  
  
Robin's eye began twitching.  
BB, Cyborg, and Silverfire fainted.  
  
"THANK YOU GOD!" Robin said, happy again.  
  
Raven looked at him weirdly. "So...What do we do about Star?"  
  
"When they wake up we go after GoldenEye. Are you sure your arm is all right?"  
  
"I'm fine."

"Um, OK. I'm gonna go change." Robin said running down the hallway.  
  
"Boys..."  
  
BACK ON THE BOSSES'S SHIP  
  
Starfire cocked her head in confusion. "This is strange." She said under her breath, stepping into the ship.

Starfire turned too face the soldier who had stopped her. "Listen you," The soldier said flatly. "We can't let you out... Bosses orders... now please go back in." Starfire reluctantly turned around and went back into the room.  
  
LATER ON: The sound of approaching footsteps made Starfire look up from the history book she was reading. The door swung open and Kimiko entered the room. Starfire sighed and said, "I never knew humans were so violent... I mean I know they committed crimes and everything, but I never knew that sometimes the leaders encouraged them too slaughter each other. I thought I had escaped war when I had come too Earth... but I was wrong." Kimiko nodded sadly. "Alas, the great flaws of humanity-hatred, violence, greed, etc. - have consumed many. But come... The Boss wants you on his personal Drop ship... he has some business too attend too on Earth." Starfire sighed again closed the book and followed Kimiko.

Pyro's ship appeared just across the system, near Pluto.  
"So? Why did they...?" Pyro started just before realizing something. He flipped a few switches and set the jump drive for short distances, then went to Earth. The ship appeared in orbit above the Titan's Tower. Some of the sensors told him a large magnetic field was near the moon. With a few deft keystrokes on a small computer near the joystick, Pyro activated the shielding system and the weapons system. He shifted the weapons over to the Plasma cannons and set up a few Earth shaker missiles. He only hoped the immensely destructive power of his small ship wouldn't be used too much, lest he destroy the ship.  
  
Before Pyro could start anything, he was hailed by another ship just outside the system. They told him to wait for them to arrive before making a move.  
The Royal Naval Fleet didn't exactly like Pyro going off on trips like this.


	6. Ordinary

Raven stood, tapping her foot to the beat of the radio, of which had been left on in the confusion.  
  
'What's taking him so long?' She impatiently thought to herself. 'I mean, I know he was wearing some alien rag, but come on!' Raven sighed. With nothing better to do, she began listening to the radio DJ.  
  
"Well, that was 'Toxic' by Britney Spears here on Mix105. Up next we have out number one hit this week, 'Ordinary' by Train. This song was used in the movie 'Spiderman 2', now in theaters. Lets get the party started!"  
  
_Whose eyes am I behind  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me  
  
I don't understand anything anymore  
In this world that I'm tired of  
Is taking me right up these walls  
That I climb up  
To get to your story  
It's anything but ordinary  
  
And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need with mine  
'Cause your what I need so very but im anything but ordinary  
  
Can you save me from this world of mine  
Before I get myself arrested with this expectation  
You are the one look what you've done  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke  
You're just a kid  
You weren't ready for what you did  
  
And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I do it for you time after time  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need with mine  
'Cause you what I need so very but im anything but ordinary  
  
I think im trying to save the world from you  
You've been saving me too  
We could just stay in and save each other  
  
Im anything but ordinary  
(ordinary)  
Im anything but ordinary  
(ordinary)_  
  
Robin also was listening to the Radio as he pulled on his mask and brushed his hair. 'Perfect song for today.' He thought, trying to pull the black mop on his head back into place. 'You know, with all the hair gel I got, you think this would be easy.'  
  
Unfortunately for Boy Wonder, Robin tugged on his hair a little to hard, and with a noise like a sigh, his hair fell into a Mad Mod style all over his face.  
  
"!#$%&!!!!!!!!" Robin swore quite loudly.  
  
"Hello Ringo." Raven said from the doorway. Robin jumped and shreiked like a 2 year old. "Sure took you so long to Beatle-ize your hair, I bet that will go well with Starfire."  
  
"What does that mean?!" Robin said, turning red.  
  
"You should wear that to the wedding."  
  
"I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!"  
  
"You sure?" Raven said, turning and walking back into the living room, leaving her leader standing bewildered holding a brush.  
  
_Click_ Went Robin's brain. He started for the door, and waving the brush, he said;  
  
"Hey, HEY! Raven, wait up! I need help with my hair!"

Robin ran faster, with Raven ignoring him. "RAVEN!" Robin yelled. "she turned around on her heel, "What?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"I need help. on two matters. one-"  
  
"one would be with your hair, and the other is how you're going to break my best friends heart, and leave her stranded in the middle of space?" Raven answered sarcastically.  
  
"Wha-" "Don't 'WHAT' me! you know what you should do, and if you don't, I will no longer respect you as a leader, OR a human!" She seethed.  
  
the boys starred wide eyed at the normally calm friend, as she took the brush from Robin's hand and pulled it through his mess of hair.  
  
"OWW! STOP!!" Robin cried, holding his head in pain, as he ripped the brush from her hand and ran to the ship.  
  
He jumped into the driver's seat and started tawords where starfire was last.

* * *

What looked like a wormhole opening fairly far away spewed forth something, but it seemed to be invisible.  
"Well, they must be worried, or they have a plan. I've never seen them come in cloaked under any condition like this." Pyro said.  
He recieved a transmission from the R.N.F.S Samson, the cloaked ship. They were worried. If Pyro wanted to run an attack on the ship, they wouldn't object, just stay back as reserve.

* * *

Starfire stepped through the door into the dropship, Kimiko motioned too follow. She led Starfire up too a door. She looked at Starfire than pressed a button on the intercom. "This is Kimiko.... I am here too bring The Boss his guest." A mechanical voice responded, "Vice indentification confirmed... you are cleared too enter, good day Miss Jones." The door opened and Kimiko stepped in and too the side. Starfire walked in and heard the door slide shut behind her.  
  
Sitting in front of them, behind a desk, his face hidden in the shadows was The Boss. Starfire asked innocently and calmly, "May I inquire why I am here?" She asked. The Boss smile... it wasnt a mean smile, it wasnt a cold smile, it was a smile someone got when they think somethings a bit humorous. "Ah... Starfire." He said, "So calm on the outside, yet so confused on the in... Well I have some news for you Starfire... I can see your MIND! I can read your thoughts." He paused, "Ah... Slade... one of our clients, yes he purchased some of our technology. He hurt you? Than he must be punished... I will gladly kill him myself for hurting you." Those last words rung in her head... What was The Boss implying? The Boss smiled, "I will let you figure that out. But for now... enjoy the ride back too Earth." And with that there was a shudder as the Dropship was ejected from the Frigate, its engines turned on, and it began too soar towards Earth.

* * *

Robin started the engine on Silverfire's ship, and the computer began it's countdown. Just as the 1 faded from the intercom, the engines fired.  
  
The ship moved up about 20 feet from the ground, when a jolt ripped trough the ship, sending Robin flying from the captains chair onto the ground.  
  
"Ughh..." Robin held a lump on his head from the impact to the hard metal floor. Looking at the veiwscreen, he noticed that a glowing black force was holding him down to the ground.  
  
The engines died. As the ship fell to the ground, making a clattering noise, Robin felt wightless. Then he fell on the metal floor _again_.  
  
Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Silverfire clambered in through the hatch.  
  
"You weren't going to leave without us, were you?" Cyborg said, a small smile playing across his face.  
  
Robin looked at Raven, who slightly blushed and turned her head away. "I'm only coming because they're coming." She said, angrilly.  
  
"Dude," Beast Boy said, "What happened to your hair?"

* * *

The dropship moved towards the Earths surface snakily. Starfire watched as the outside began too turn red as they reentered the atmosphere.  
  
A loud noise filled the room. "Excuse me for a moment." The Bosses chair turned and faced a large screen that had descended from the roof. A middle aged American looked back and smiled. "Mr Boss... how pleasent it is too see you!" The Boss rolled his eyes. "Get on with it Azula." The man frowned and then started on, "Yes well we have found something that will make you very happy... and we expect too be rewarded for it." The camera moved too show a stone figure... Starfire gasped, The Bosses eyes widened in shock and then faded into a smile. "Is that Organic Ground Supremecy 01 codename 'Terra'?""Yes I believe it is sir.""Good you will be rewarded 150 million dollars... send the stone figure too my labs and we can begin a stone reversal process immediatly." The screen turned off and The Boss turned around too face a wide-eyed Starfire. The Boss frowned, "What?" 

Starfire opened her mouth to reply when there was a thud on the roof. The Boss looked up, "What the hell?!?!" The ship skidded to a stop. A few minutes later, the door to the room was dented once, twice, and the third time it flew across the room. (I can have my own character, right?) A tall girl stood in the doorway. She had very pale yellow hair that flowed to her waist and pale yellow eyes. She had an orange tint to her skin and was hovering an inch or two off the ground. She was dressed in a yellow top and gloves like Starfire's, except the stone was a yellowy-white. Her lower half had on black boots that were knee high and a pair of shorts similiar to Terra's. "Sugah, I would advise you ta let Kory go before I gut ya."

* * *

The ship's sensors went off, and Pyro was suprised to see what had happened to the dropship. The cloaking device on board was rather rudimentary, and he thanked the gods for not letting them notice him flying right behind it. Using the diversion to his advantage, he pressed several buttons, and the lower wings straightened out. He flew the ship to the top, and used magnetic clamps to attack his ship onto it.  
"They can try and overpower my exaust, but they can't overpower the jump drive!" Pyro said to himself. He started trying to push the dropship into a different direction.

* * *

"Defensive systems online."  
  
"Oxygen tanks at maximum."  
  
"Engines, activated."  
  
"Titans, LAUNCH!"  
  
The ship took off from the tower into outer space. After the team had cleared the outer atmosphere, BB once again inquired: "So, Robin, what happened to your doo?"  
  
"GRRRR..." 

As they started towards where starfire was last, Beast Boy spotted the book under the seat.  
  
"OHHH! COOOL! what's this?!" He asked. holding the courtship book up.

* * *

"Well, well, well... I dont know who you are." The Boss said standing up and walking out of the shadows, pausing too put his gas mask on before he ecited the shadows, "But I do know that you are not going too leave here alive..." The Boss raised his hand. It was surrounded by a blue aura and the mysterious girl was lifted off the ground. "Telekineses is very useful... am I right?" And then he through the girl into the wall REALLY hard causing a dent. He walked up over too the girl and lifted her off the ground by her throat. Then the slammed her into the wall and began punching. 

"You picked the wrong girl ta pick on, _sugah._" A bolt of yellow-white light hit him in the chest, throwing him across the room. She floated out from the dent in the wall. Her face was hardly bruised. "Picking on a Tamaranean-demon girl is not a good idea." A barrage of bolts hit The Boss. "Especially not Moonbeam."

* * *

"Umm...BB, That's a courtship book. from Star's planet." Robin answered, not moving his eyes.  
  
"Oh, wow. dude do ya have to read this before you get married to her?" Cyborg asked, gaining a deathglare from Robin.  
  
" I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TO HER!!!" Robin screamed.  
  
"could you find another time to fight?" Raven asked, using her powers to shut the boys' mouths. "We got something on raidar." She finished, pointing to a red dot on a small screen.

* * *

"Demon... eh?" The Boss said calmly, "I would advise you too stop calling me 'Sugah'... it really annoys me and just sounds wrong." The Boss smiled, "How about some pyrokenises?" The Boss raised his hand which erupted into flames. With a twirl he sent a wall of fire at Moonbeam. It didnt kill or even hurt her but it occupied her long enough for The Boss too make it too the intercom and request a team of androids. 9 androids entered armed with cross bows with anti-power collars. 

"Please, that's not even a half minutes work." She barraged the androids with moonbeams and hit the control panels with them too, obliterating them. "Now shut up and fight, _sugah_."

"sure...- Boss! we got something on radar! An earth ship."  
  
"what? I though I got rid of them!" The boss complained.  
  
Moonbeam took atvantage of his distraction and went after him.

But The Boss wasnt a fool... he knew the old rule of war:Never Turn Your Back On A Foe. Thus he was ready throwing up a phsycic shield protecting him from moonfires power. The Boss lowered the shield grabbed Starfire and Kimiko then prceeded too dissapear... teleport too be specific. "Well...I guess we have to do this the hard way then..." Moonbeam trailed off.  
  
Suddenly, she turned around and grabbed the single gaurd by his collar. "Where are they?!" She demanded. "Like I'd tell you." He replyed smugly.  
  
She slammed him up against the wall. "Now...tell me." She told him. "No." He answered. "Sigh Fine. we'll do this the hard way..." She lit a starbolt.  
  
"Now tell me where they went, or you'll get this starbolt shot up your nose!" She threatened.  
  
"I don't kn-"YES. you do."  
  
"Fine they went...

* * *

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's big."  
"I think it might be 'The bosses' ship." Robin answered, with a determined look on his face.  
  
"greeeat....how do we get to it?" Cyborg commented, adding to Robin's frustrtion.  
  
"Yah...that would be a small problem." Raven answered sarcastically.  
  
"STOP!" Robin yelled, "WE'LL FIGURE IT OUT!!"  
  
"Wow, dude, settle down." Cyborg suggested.

* * *

The Gaurd paused... and then said, "Kill me if you want... but I wont tell." "Then I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way." She smiled strangely as her eyes glowed pure yellow. The guard began to feel a strange feeling in his head. After a couple of minutes, he started screaming in pain and then his head exploded. "Thnk you for the information. It will be very useful."

* * *

With the sensors telling him what he wanted was no longer there, he dropped the ship and flipped around, hailing the other shi on his side, telling them to get ready for an attack. Re-arming his weapons and sheilding, he made use of the jump drive to get closer to the Boss's ship.  
"Why hello there..." Pyro said, under his breath. Moonbeam created a portal and jumped through, landing silently in Pyro's ship right behind him. "He's not there." "How the hell...? Who are you?" Pyro asked.

* * *

The Bosses personal space frigate... seeing the dropship stall was going into hyperspace and disappeared into the hyperspace gate which closed and the frigate was on its way... probably too rejoin the rest of the HOA fleet.  
  
In the meantime at CIA headquarters at Washington DC all hell was breaking loose. The Bosses soldiers stormed the place shooting up the joint, when it was all over hundreds of CIA agents and personnel were dead... the vault had been penetrated and a single item was missing... a crate with the words "PROPERTY OF THE U.S GOVERMENT" sketched all over it.

* * *

At a Ex-Soviet Missile Base, The boss arrived inside one of the silos... lietterally appearing out of thin air. He began too bark orders too his staff. "GET THE ANTI-POWER AND ANTI HYPERSPACE SHIELD UP!" A Mongolian wearing a cloak walked up too The Boss. "Good day Leonov." The Boss said. "Captian, the ship is gone." said the second in command, his nickname, Nav. The Captain's name was Asir.  
  
"Nav, call for more ships. I have a feeling about this..." Asir said.  
"Yes sir. Should I call Pyro and tell him?" Nav asked.  
"No doubt he all ready knows. Tell the other ships in the fleet to gather in the Asteroid Belt. We might need them here quickly."  
"Yes sir." Nav responded. The captain leaned closer to him, and whispered, "Navarone, you are the most trusted person on this ship to me, and I want to know what you think. What string should we use for the transmission?" Asir asked.  
"12, Jack. Might as well have a little fun with them." Nav replied.

* * *

"I am Moonbeam. High Priestess of the order of X'Hal. I teleported here. I have come to retrieve the princess." "Oh, wow. Can't help you there." Pyro answered. then added, "she's gone."

"What?! She can't be, she was supposed to be here!" Moonbeam yelled

"I tried to get the dropship, but then she dissappeared.This craft doesn't exactly posess transporters. If it did, would all this be happening?" Pyro said.

* * *

"Go ahead, Valhalla Tower," Asir said. The voice from Valhalla Tower responded  
"Part of the fleet has entered the asteroid belt, sir. They are gathering around here, and all are cloaked."  
"What all are there?" The captain asked.  
"A through E-Class ships are here, and two G class vessels. They have been dispatched to Earth as a forwarning ships."  
"Why science ships? Those'll be the first to go if they get here?"  
"These are the upgraded ones." Valhalla responded. The upgraded ships have enhanced shielding systems, the same kind used to shield planets. On ships that small, the shielding is all but inpentrable. The ships had weak weapon systems, but they were designed to disable anything, to get the ships out of a jam.


End file.
